


The Pull to the Light

by FlavorofKylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass Rey (Star Wars), Ben Solo has a foot fetish, Ben Solo is a Mess, Cheating, Cocky Kylo Ren, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face-Fucking, Foot Massage, Heist, Just a little taste of Gingerrose, Knifeplay, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo has met his match, Loveless Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Mentions of blood and violence, Mobster Kylo Ren, Non-Consensual Touching, Not between Ben and Rey, Period-Typical Sexism, Possessive Kylo Ren, Post-Prohibition era, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Telling you now don't expect HEA lol, Tough Guy Ben Solo is soft for Rey, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, late 1930's, mob, slowish burn, thief rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/FlavorofKylo
Summary: In post-Prohibition era New York, crime boss Ben Solo (otherwise known as Kylo Ren) is transitioning away from bootlegging and into other enterprises: drugs, gambling and jewels.  When his longtime associate, Poe Dameron, sends Rey to him, he's shocked to find out that Rey is  a woman.  To his delight and surprise, she turns out to be not only beautiful, but sharp and fearless.It doesn't take long for Ben to realize that the jewel he'll want the most from her is the one that's not for sale.Please read the tags carefully.  I will update as needed.  :)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 74
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thanks for joining me on this journey! There will undoubtedly be some inaccuracies w/regard to the time period, so if verisimilitude is of the utmost importance, it could be an issue for you in this fic. But if you're willing to suspend disbelief for an interesting premise and dynamic between Ben and Rey, then jump on board!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank LexiRayne, Alireads2much, LadyofReylo and Jadedwarrior5 for their ongoing support, as well as their beta-ing and moodie skills. Love you guys so much!

“I’m sending my cousin to see you. For that thing we talked about.” Poe’s voice was throaty on the line, like he’d been smoking too much.

Ben sniffed. “Sounds good. Name?”

There was the briefest of pauses on Poe’s end. “Rey.”

Something about the way he said the name was telling. There was a slight edge to his voice that evoked something…fear or respect—maybe both.

“Okay. I’ll be in touch,” Ben grumbled before setting the phone back in its cradle.

His phone conversations were always like this: short, to the point, cryptic. You had to be; there was no way to know who was listening. He and his associates had developed a simple, convenient code for phone convos. Information was always masked. “Deer hunting” was making a buy. “New friend” or “cousin” was an outside person scheduled to meet with Ben—always vouched for, of course.

In this case, the _cousin_ was a highly skilled thief. Within the underground, she had developed a reputation for jewels—mainly diamonds. And with the repeal of the Volstead Act in the past few years, Ben and The First Order had been looking for other pies to stick their dirty fingers into. He wasn’t keen on getting involved with heroin; he was much more interested in fine goods, and diamonds were at the top of his list.

A couple hours later, he was sitting comfortably in his office, enjoying a quiet moment with his cigar and the evening paper. Baz had taken the kids to her mother’s, so she was out, and the house was peaceful. Too bad she couldn't just stay there, too. They spent less and less time together these days, and that was fine with him. They rarely shared the same bed anymore, and when they did, he never touched her since she had made it abundantly clear that she didn’t want him.

He let out a sigh and poured himself two fingers of Glenlivet straight up. Why people would add ice to it was a mystery to him; what a waste of good booze.

Three quick raps on the door shattered his reverie.

“Yes, Hux. Come,” he boomed.

The door creaked open and Hux entered. He was a tall, slender redhead with a regal composure that seemed at odds with his freckles and boyish face. But that was part of what made him so effective. 

“You have a visitor, Kylo."

Ben frowned. Poe hadn’t mentioned anything about his associate coming _tonight._

  
“Very well. Send him in.”

  
Hux paused, rolling his tongue around in his mouth. “It’s not a _him_ , Kylo.”

  
Ben raised his eyebrows. Before he had time to react further, a young woman brushed past Hux to enter the room. She was slightly above average height for a woman, with a lithe, gamine build. Her short, Chestnut hair was styled in finger waves and her eyes were a captivating hazel. She was dressed in black from head to toe. 

  
A woman? Why would Poe be sending a _woman?_

  
Hux lingered a moment longer—out of curiosity, no doubt.

  
“That’ll be all, Hux,” Ben murmured.

  
The door clicked shut and he nodded politely. “Rey?”

  
She gave him a tight smile. “That’s me.”

  
He unfolded himself and rose to his full six feet, three inches. One large hand gestured toward the chair facing his desk. “Please.”

  
His eyes followed her with fascination as she moved towards him gracefully. He noted the tight pencil skirt that hugged her hips, the black stockings that highlighted her lovely, long legs. Once she was seated, Ben lowered himself back into the chair, eyes trained on her crossed legs, the curve of her ankles in the shiny t-strap shoes.

“Mr. Ren, it’s a pleasure.”

  
“Ben,” he corrected with a charming smile.

  
“Excuse me?”

  
“Kylo Ren is the name I use outside of this room. In here, I’m Ben. Ben Solo."

  
“Ah,” she nodded. This close to her, he could see that her eyes were a striking shade of green with streaks of gold. She wore very little makeup at all, but then she certainly didn’t need it. His eyes traveled hungrily over her face, noting the dusting of freckles on her cheeks that made her seem young and innocent.

It was a struggle to reconcile that this woman was a thief.

  
What a surprise she was.

  
“I must say, you have me at a disadvantage,” he began, swirling the amber contents of his glass without taking his eyes off her for one second. “I wasn’t expecting a woman.”

  
Rey hummed and gave him a satisfied smile.

“I enjoy shattering people's expectations" 

  
He nodded in assent. “Your name, for starters...."

  
“Rey. With an ‘e’,” she clarified.

  
“Ah, yes. And then there’s the fact of your…” he paused, still holding the glass aloft. “Uh…. profession.”

  
Rey returned his gaze, unflinching. Ben was truly impressed. It was rare to be sitting across from a man who didn’t show at least some measure of fear this close to him—but a woman? Never.

  
“Do you doubt my abilities, Mister Solo?"

  
“No. Please, my friends call me Ben. Would you like a drink?”

  
“No, I’m fine.”

  
Ben’s eyes twinkled as he lifted the glass to his lips, resisting the temptation to stare at her legs. “No, I don’t doubt you. I’ve known Poe long enough to trust who he sends my way. You have something to show me?”

  
Rey nodded and pulled a compact, black box from her purse. She held it out in the palm of one hand, and when she flipped the top open, he was dazzled.

  
Ben stared for a moment before looking back at her. “May I?”

  
Rey nodded silently and set the box on the desk in front of him. On the black silk of the jewel case was a half dozen of assorted jewels—all diamonds and emeralds, set in rings or necklaces. Even with a casual glance, Ben could tell the quality was high. He plucked one of the rings—a stunning diamond with a Princess cut, and held it closer, admiring the sparks of rainbow fire that spilled from its depths. After a moment, he set it down on his desk and found her eyes again.

  
“Impressive. Where did these come from?”

“Overseas. That’s all you need to know. But if you like, we can talk price.”

  
Ben huffed. “Name it.”

  
Rey stared at him for a long moment before pulling a small pad and a pencil from her purse. She jotted a number down and handed the paper to him.

  
Ben looked at the number, his face expressionless.

  
“I’ll need to check with my associate, just to be sure. Can I hold on to this one?”

  
Rey quirked an eyebrow at him. “I’ll need a deposit.”

  
His handsome face cracked into a huge grin, and he didn’t try to hold back the laughter that rumbled in his chest at her implication.

  
“Rey, do you know about me?”

  
“Yes,” she replied without hesitation.

  
“You do?” He narrowed his eyes a bit, watching her face. “Ah, you do.”

  
Rey lifted her chin to him but said nothing, holding him in her steely gaze.

  
“I’ll need a few days. Come back on Tuesday or Wednesday, and we’ll make an arrangement. Does that work for you?”

  
She nodded, but it was clear that she was less than thrilled by the situation.

  
“Good.” He held the ring up once again to show her before sliding it into the pocket of his vest. “So for now, I’m keeping this.” The smile played on his lips again. “Don’t worry, little girl. I’m good for it.”

  
Rey narrowed her eyes at him. Ben couldn’t be sure which thing irritated her more: the fact that he was holding one of her jewels hostage, or that he had referred to her as “little girl.”

  
"As you wish,” she said, rising abruptly. “I’ll be back on Tuesday.”

  
He hadn’t expected her to take off so quickly. Ben felt a pull deep inside of himself to stop her. Some part of him wanted to hold her, take her… _Keep her._ It was absurd, and he knew it, but he couldn't help feeling it. 

  
“Wait,” he blurted out, a tinge of desperation in his voice. He hoped she hadn’t noticed.

  
Just at the door, Rey turned. She said nothing, her raised eyebrows the only invitation to further conversation.

  
Ben rose slowly, a lion moving towards its prey. She held his gaze, refusing to show an ounce of fear.

  
“Why do you do this?” he asked with genuine curiosity, his voice a low rumble in his chest.

  
Rey sighed. “That’s my business. I could extend the same question to you, Mr. Solo.”

  
“Ben,” he growled. “Please. Call me by my first name.”

  
Rey bit her lip, pleased by the show of deference, if only slight. “Okay, Ben.” She folded her arms across her chest. “I have my reasons. As I’m sure you do, for your…..choice of vocation.”

  
He shifted forward slightly, his hands itching to touch her. She leveled him with her gaze.

  
Such beauty. Such strength. He was utterly captivated.

  
“Why should you have to? Why not have a man to take care of you?” he crooned, as if it was the most obvious solution in the world.

  
Then it was back—her smug look.

  
“I learned how to take care of myself from a young age—I didn’t have any choice in the matter. I did what I had to do. And now… now, I have no wish to be held in someone’s gilded cage, to be his…trophy. His.... _plaything.”_

  
Ben swallowed heavily at that last word, his eyes trained on her lips as she spoke. He could scarcely imagine what it might be like to have her as his "plaything." 

  
The silence that followed could have been five seconds or five minutes. At last, Rey’s eyebrows lifted in amusement. “Is that good enough?”

  
Ben nodded. “I guess it has to be,” he said thickly. Then he shook off his momentary loss of composure and cleared his throat. “So Tuesday, then. And if all goes well, we can come to an arrangement. Yes?"

  
“Yes,” she said curtly. “Thank you for the meeting, Ben.”

  
He smiled warmly. “It’s truly been a pleasure, Rey. Hux will see you out.”

His eyes followed her until she had rounded the corner down the hall. Back in his chair, Ben drained the remainder of his Scotch and dialed Poe’s number.

  
“Evening, Poe.”

  
“Evening, Kylo. Did you meet with my 'cousin'?”

  
Ben chuckled. “Yes, and _she_ is a revelation. Why didn’t you tell me Rey is a dame?"

  
“I didn’t want you to have any preformulated ideas about her. She is _very_ good at what she does. Trust me.”

Ben hummed softly as he thought of her icy green eyes, holding his gaze without a shred of fear.

  
“I trust you, Poe.” 

  
“Good.”

  
“She’s really good, huh?”

  
“That she is,” he confirmed.

  
Ben gnawed his lower lip. “She's sharp as a tack, that one. And Christ, what a _knockout.”_

  
“’l’ll warn you not to get the wrong idea about her. She’s tough, Kylo.”

  
Ben raised his eyebrows and glanced out the window where a car was pulling into the compound-- Mitaka and some other man he didn’t know.

  
“Yeah?” Ben’s eyes crinkled as he pondered it. “How tough?”

  
Poe sighed. “Let’s just say you’d be better off not trying to impose your will on her. I’m serious, Kylo. She’s not one to be played with.”

  
Ben smiled to himself. He’d see about that. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey returns to Ben's study after their first meeting. He's only too happy to pay her and offer her another job, but he also wants more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies in advance, this chapter was published unbeta-d. I hope the errors are minimal. Enjoy!

As Rey sat in the back of the cab on the way back to the boarding house, she pondered Ben Solo.

She had met her share of powerful men in her twenty-four years, but none with the level of influence in the underworld held by Ben. Neither his charm nor his dashing good looks could sway her understanding of what he was at heart: a monster.

Rey felt a surge of pride in her ability to maintain a cool exterior while sitting across from him. It was impossible to ignore his eyes as they crawled over her body and drank her in. But she had faced enough threats, enough dangers—mainly at the hands of men—to be able to handle him. She was bolstered by the clear fact that Ben was behaving just as other men did: by looking at her like she was just some broad, some _chippy._ Underestimating her.

She smiled to herself as the cab pulled up to Maz Kanata’s bording house. She paid her fare and alighted. Maz didn’t like her borders coming in after 8pm, unless she was alerted to the fact ahead of time, but Rey knew how to get past her.

It didn't hurt that Maz adored her.

“Evening, Maz.” Rey crinkled her nose. “Sorry about the hour.”

The diminutive older woman gazed at her affectionately through her coke-bottle glasses.

“I expect you have a good reason for your lateness," she chirped.

Rey gave her a secretive smile. “I do,” she said coyly, offering no further explanation.

Maz cocked an eyebrow at her and huffed a laugh. “Get to your room, Rey. And have a good night.”

Rey grinned. “Thank you, Maz.”

Dismissed with a wave of the older woman’s hand, Rey moved slowly to her bedroom and peace. All she wanted was a hot bath and a cup of tea before bed.

Rey moved about the modest room with a sense of calm. She drifted into the kitchen, humming softly under her breath as the flame came alive beneath the kettle. With a sigh, she moved to the bathroom to run her bath, adding a capful of bubble bath to the steaming water. Tomorrow, she would call Poe and thank him for setting up the meeting with Mr. Solo….Ben.

Poe had been a reliable, trustworthy friend since she landed in New York three years earlier. Ever since their paths crossed the first time, he and Zorri—along with Finn, her fellow British transplant--had become her main system of support. She worked in a laundry at first, picking pockets for extra cash, and she got really good at it. She would select her prime target carefully, only choosing the men moving about in expensive coats, many carrying briefcases. She developed a knack of spotting the right person within 10 seconds.

Poe didn’t exactly fit her usual mark, but something about the way he carried himself told her he was _comfortable._ After she managed an effortless swipe of his wallet, Poe caught up and confronted her. But instead of being angry, he offered her a job.

He recognized talent when he saw it.

That was the beginning of their partnership. Poe had started out as a smuggler, working with makers of moonshine and bathtub gin before the repeal of the Volstead Act. By 1933, like all the other denizens of the underworld, he was forced to seek out other areas of revenue .

Poe liked to think of himself as a jack of all trades: a gambler, a numbers runner and a smuggler. Much of the time, he acted as a go-between for Ben and various local businesses that the Kylo Ren Family strong-armed for cash on a regular basis.

Rey’s bank account had grown slowly but steadily over the past couple of years, owing greatly to her friendship with Poe and Zorri once he started to bring her in to do small jobs. She had truly impressed him during the home robbery of a notoriously wealthy family. It took only a small degree of training to show Rey how to crack a safe. Once she had mastered that, she was unstoppable.

Now, in 1938, It was just a matter of time before she’d accomplish her goal—to amass enough money to start her own business. A bed and breakfast, or a coffee shop. When that happened, she would finally be able to turn her back on the underworld and her life of crime.

After her bath, wrapped snugly in a clean, cotton gown and fresh sheets that smelled faintly of lavender, Rey drifted off, feeling safe and satisfied.

++

Tuesday, 1:30 pm-- The Solo compound

Ben was seated in his study, regal and imposing in his dark grey cardigan, vest and white shirt, his liquid amber eyes fixed on a pile of papers in front of him. He had the phone to his ear.

  
“Good news,” Ben purred into the receiver. “I’m expecting her sometime today. We can discuss the party when she gets here.”

“The party” was the heist.

“A-okay,” Poe responded. “I’ll wait to hear from you.”

Ben hummed his approval and hung up. He flipped open the cigar box and selected one, lighting it with careful fingers. He was really looking forward to seeing her again, the delectable little dish who had remained in his thoughts since their first meeting.

His meeting with Snap had gone well. Ben was pleased, if not surprised, when the jeweler confirmed the value of the chosen diamond to be well above what he anticipated. He chuckled to himself at the thought of how his new associate—sweet little Rey—would respond to his offer.

Was it one she couldn’t refuse? He thought so, but maybe not.

He would just have to feel her out.

More than two and a half hours later, Ben sat waiting, fingers drumming on the desk.

He was sure she would show up today. He knew he had put her at a disadvantage, with his insistence to hold the diamond. Hadn’t he? He couldn't imagine that she would trust him to hold onto it a moment longer than she had to. 

She was sharp, patient….self-contained. All qualities that go into making someone an excellent thief.

Despite himself, he couldn’t stop checking his watch. Even half an hour later, when Jessika came in to offer a light snack and a tumbler of Scotch—his usual expectation, at 4:30pm on a weekday.

When Baz and the kids were home, he would have dinner with them. That would be the protocol tonight, of course. Ben sighed as he glanced at his watch once again. It was after five. Maybe she wouldn’t show up today after all. The prospect left him with a heavy weight in his stomach and a tightness in his groin.

Then there was the soft rush of a car pulling into the compound. Glancing through the window, he saw her emerge quickly from the cab. His eyes fixed on her as she moved to the door and finally disappeared into the house.

Wide awake now, he adjusted his clothes and his face to prepare for her entrance.

Moments later, the rap at the door.

“Yes,” Ben said calmly. “Come.”

The door flew open and Hux stepped aside to allow Rey inside.

“Miss Rey, ahh—”

Rey smirked at him. “Just Rey.”

Hux’s eyebrows skated up. He nodded, face burning before he turned to close the door behind him.

Ben stood, awaiting her approach.

“Hello Rey,” he smiled.

She blinked slowly, like a cat. “Ben.”

As last time, as she moved closer he took full advantage of the chance to size her up. Today she was wearing high-waisted black pants with suspenders and a white shirt. It was a flattering ensemble, but he silently cursed the fact that he couldn’t see her legs this time.

“Well, I have some good news,” Ben offered. “My associate confirmed that your gem is worth at least what you requested.”

Rey nodded slowly but said nothing, waiting for him to continue. After another moment, Ben returned her nod. He reached toward the wall under the desk for his safe. Rey couldn’t see the numbers on his safe, obscured as it was by the desk. He opened it and pulled out an envelope, slamming it shut again and scrambling the code.

He set the envelope before her expectantly. Rey picked it up and glanced inside, resisting the urge to count it.

“So is this what we discussed?”

“What you requested, yes. And a little more.”

Her face was expressionless. “Very well.”

He raised his eyebrows. “I’d like to make you an offer. For another job. You and Poe.”

Rey smirked. “I’m listening.”

“House I’ve been watching that’s prime. Owner is independently wealthy. There’s one safe full of jewels and we have reason to believe there’s a second safe full of cash.”

  
She nodded, stone faced. “Tell me more.”

“As a two man job, or…..” he paused, eyes crinkling, "two _person_ job, we would split the take three ways: 50% for me, 25% each for you and Poe.”

Rey laughed. It was a soft, tinkling sound, but decisively mocking. He felt a twitch in his nether regions. She was so strong, so fearless, this woman. Stunning.

He had to have her.

“Three-way split, or nothing,” she replied. Her face shone with confidence, a warm pink glow spreading across her cheeks.

Now it was Ben’s turn to laugh. He stared back at her with the challenge shining in his eyes.

“Three-way even split? Do you really think that’s the way this works, little girl?”

He noted a slight stiffening of her jaw. Maybe he had gone too far with the ‘little girl” moniker.

Rey was unfazed. “Poe and I are assuming all the risk,” she bit out. “What’s your risk?”

Ben opened his mouth to protest but then thought better of it. She had a point. He stared.

Rey hardly blinked; it was clear she wasn’t backing down. Ben had to hand it to her—she wasn’t easily cowed. He was impressed all to hell. More than that, it turned him on. His mouth turned up at the corners.

“Okay. I’ll say okay.” He chuckled under his breath.

Rey nodded. “Fine. Poe and I will start planning once we have all the information.”

Ben shifted back in his chair, eyes glued to hers. “Alright. Shame we can’t come to another kind of understanding.”

Rey’s breath hitched. She knew this was coming. But she’d play along for now.  
“Like?”

Ben pursed his lips. “Mm. Maybe you do something else for me. Something much easier. I could pay you.”

The words were like a slap across Rey’s face, and she felt the humiliation of it heating her skin. _How the fuck dare he?_

Rey refused to avert her gaze, tempting as it was. Her eyes burned right back into his.

“Let’s get something straight, Mr. Solo.”

The tips of his ears turned pink but his expression didn’t change.

“Ben.”

“I am not here to sell my body. I don’t sleep with men for money,” she said decisively.

Ben smirked. “I wasn’t suggesting you sleep with _men_. Just me. And sleeping wasn't exactly what I had in mind," he clarified. 

He regretted his words the instant they came out of his mouth.

“That’s _not_ my game,” she continued coldly. “And if you can’t accept that and speak to me with respect like I was any other man you work with, then I’ll happily remove myself from your employ.”

It was crystal clear. He would have been a fool to respond in any way other than with complete respect. To do anything else, he realized, would have caused her to turn and walk away, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Ben nodded. “I understand. Please…..forgive me. But it’s difficult to see you as any other _man.”_

He paused, threading the words through his mind before he spoke further. “Rey….you’re special.”

At last, the slightest softening from her, as her lower lip drooped down in surprise. Her eyes widened.

“I’ve never met anyone like you,” he whispered, his deep voice tinged with a mixture of sheer admiration and raw lust. “Man….or woman.”

Rey eased backwards in her chair, disarmed by his honestly. For a moment she didn’t know what to say.

“Thank you,” she breathed. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

The smug smile returned to his face. “It is.”

“I’ll be going now,” she said, pushing her chair back to rise gracefully. “Poe will alert me to the plan. When you’re ready.”

Ben found himself nodding. “Yes. Of course.” He rose to see her out, his steps close behind hers. Again, he was seized with the desire to grab her, but he resisted.

Rey turned at the door once again, her face inches away. She gazed into Ben’s dark eyes--they were somber, almost pleading, as he watched her.

“Off the record, Rey. I just want you to know that I….I think you’re very beautiful.”

Rey smiled in spite of herself. “Well, thank you, Ben. You’re not half bad yourself.”

Before he could respond, she turned and was out the door and halfway down the hall.

He watched her go with a strange, unfamiliar ache deep inside him. He couldn’t explain it—it wasn’t like anything he’d felt with Bazine, or any other woman, for that matter.

Ben took a couple deep breaths, organizing himself and then picked up the phone to call the intercom. After a couple of moments, Hux picked up.

“Get the car ready. Let Bazine know, I had an emergency to tend to. I’m going to Phasma’s”.

“As you wish, Sir.”

In thirty minutes, Ben walked through the entrance of House of Beauty. Phasma met him right at the front entrance with a friendly smile.

“Long time no see, Kylo,” she purred in her rich British accent.

House of Beauty had been a flourishing bordello—small, but with a tight, high end clientele—since the late 20’s. Phasma herself had taken on the role of Madame only two years prior. Ben and his men were frequent customers and benefactors of the place.

“What are you in the mood for this evening?” she asked.

Ben took his time, letting his eyes trail across the room. There was a handful of girls hanging out in the parlor…two by the piano, attempting to play Chopsticks, and a third propped up on the rough velvet couch, looking nearly unconscious. He didn’t have any favorites, and had never specified a particular type. All he cared was that she be attractive and willing to let him do whatever he wanted.

He let out a shaky breath. “Do any of your girls have freckles?”

Phasma raised her eyebrows; it was a bit of an unusual request.

“Freckles…..?”

Ben stepped closer to her and lowered his voice. “I’m thinking maybe I do have a type. I want a brunette….slender, boyish. Very innocent, but fiesty. With freckles.”

Phasma chuckled. “That’s a very specific request,” she said, the amusement clear in her voice. “I don’t think I can give you exactly what you're looking for, but... maybe come close.”

She moved to the doorway of the kitchen and called out. “Kaydel?”

A few moments later, a young woman of no more than 19 or 20 traipsed into the room. Kylo’s eyes combed over her. She really didn’t look like Rey, at all.

“She doesn’t have freckles, but she _is_ sweet. And willing. She'll do whatever you want,” Phasma nodded.

Ben cleared his throat as Kaydel stared back at him.

“Okay,” he smiled. “Lead the way.”

He followed her upstairs to her room.

Kaydel had only been working at the house for a few weeks. She stood quietly in the corner while Ben told her what he wanted, and she agreed with a nod.

Soon she was on her knees, her black, satiny robe falling open to expose her small, pert tits. Ben leaned down to suck on one, and then the other briefly.

The clink of his belt and the rustling of fabric followed, and then his cock, hard as stone, was in her mouth—warm and wet.

He closed his eyes and pictured Rey. He imagined it was _she_ on her knees, abandoning her dignity to his pleasure. The sighs and soft gasps, the choked moans of the girl beneath him became _Rey’s_ moans-- _Rey’s_ sighs. He saw her eyes—those intense, glowing green eyes—looking up at him with yearning, as he rocked his hips, fucking her throat in earnest now, the pleasure rising quickly, until he was right at the edge.

“Fuck….. _Rey,_ you feel _so good,”_ he groaned.

Ben’s hips stuttered as he climaxed, forcing Kay to drink him down. His body went limp, drained, his mind settling into a euphoric haze. In that dreamy state of pleasure and calm, he was convinced…..he had found the woman of his dreams.

And he would have to make her his, one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the heist, Ben invites Rey to his home--for afternoon tea.

Just after six am on a Friday morning, Rey lay in her bed, at the very edge of sleep, writhing.

_“Do you really think you can resist me, little girl? Hm?”_

_Ben was holding her tight, broad chest pressed against her back, thick forearms looped over her belly. She tried squirming away but it was no use—he was just too strong._

_His deep, silky laugh spilled into her ear, mocking her struggle and sending a frisson of pleasure through her. He nuzzled her hair and she felt the soft press of lips at her the nape of her neck._

_“You’re not going anywhere until I say you can,” he murmured._

_Rey thrashed against him again, this time mostly for show. She felt his erection against her the cleft of her ass._

_“We both know you want this. Don’t we.”_

_She was shaking her head but the words wouldn’t come. He ran his tongue, warm and soft along the shell of her ear and her eyes rolled back._

_“I bet you’d like it rough,” he purred. “Tell me. Say it. Don’t be afraid, I feel it, too.”_

_She was shaking her head again, the only sound she could manage was a soft moan as one of his hands cupped her between her legs._

RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGG! 

Rey jolted awake, her heart pounding and her mouth dry. Agitated, she reached for the alarm clock on her bedside table to silence. 

She had dreamed of him. Dreamed about him with his hands on her body, his breath in her ear. Rewinding the dream in her head, she slid her fingers along the gusset of her panties and was horrified to find that she was aroused. 

_Very_ aroused.

Refusing to give in to what her body wanted, she huddled her shoulders, drawing into herself. It didn’t make _sense._ She knew he was not a good man. He was a man who had done things…. _bad_ things. He was immoral, a bully who took whatever he wanted. Even if he hadn’t killed anyone himself, he certainly had men to do it for him. 

She couldn’t want him. He was a bounder, a cad. A _scoundrel._

And even if she did find him attractive in some way—hypothetically, of course--he was married. And he had kids.

With a shudder, Rey headed to the bathroom for her morning ablutions. She did her best to push Ben Solo out of her mind, but her thoughts kept returning to his arrogant smile, the sound of his deep, honeyed voice. There was something about that voice....she was a little afraid it-- _he_ \--could make her do anything.

++

Just before 9:00 am, Ben left the spare bedroom and headed for the kitchen for his coffee. The kids were off to school already, but Bazine was there, discussing plans for the weekend menu with their domestic, Jessica. 

Ben murmured a soft “good morning” to both of them before he went to pour his coffee, black like his soul. He listened to the conversation briefly, noting the unusually long and complicated shopping list. There was an assortment of different types of China on the counter as well as platters. The formal, silver tea pot was also out and in need of a good polish. 

When Jessica left the room, he glanced at his wife.

“What’s all this?”

She didn’t meet his eyes. “Tomorrow is the special tea I’ve been planning. I mentioned it to you well over a month ago.”

Ben nodded slightly. “I forgot.”

Bazine picked up the silver tea pot and began rubbing it gently with a cloth. Ben watched her impassively for a few moments. His wife was still a beautiful woman, and a good mother. But he felt nothing for her any longer, and he knew she felt the same. Theirs had been a marriage largely of convenience, that had been cemented over time as she learned more and more about the true nature of his “business”. But by then, she already had kids to raise, and Ben was nothing if not a good provider. So she wasn’t going anywhere—at least not until they were older.

The last time they had had sex was more than a year ago, on her birthday. Since then, sleeping in the spare bedroom had become routine for him. He had no problem letting her keep the Master; the kids would occasionally bust in early in the morning or want to stay in there with her. He didn’t need to be there.

Ben thought for a few moments, chewing on his lower lip. “Do you expect to have leftovers?”

Bazine turned to look at him then, a slight frown darkening her pretty face. Of all the dumb questions.

“I expect so,” she said measuredly. “Why?”

He shrugged. “Just curious. Might share them with an associate on Sunday afternoon, if that’s okay with you.”

Bazine stared for a moment, her gaze so cold it made him wince. “Sure. If that’s what you want, Ben.”

He nodded and wound his way back to the study.

++

Rey was happy to be back home before five. It was rare that she had a Friday night off, so she was looking forward to relaxing and reading her book. “Out of the Silent Planet” was one of the best things she had ever read. She loved how it took her out of her head, far away from real life. 

There was a knock at her door and she was summoned downstairs for a call. She figured it was most likely Poe, because who else would be calling her at the boarding house? Ben had used her number only once, and after her dream earlier, she thought it was probably better that way.

“Hello?”

“Hi Rey, I hope I’m not disturbing you.” Poe’s warm voice was soothing on the other end, and she smiled to herself. She had to hand it to him: he was nothing if not considerate, even though he knew her habits well enough.

“Not at all. Everything okay?”

“Yes, all good on my end. Wanted to let you know you have an invitation for Sunday afternoon, if you’re not busy.”

Rey felt her throat constrict the slightest bit. “Invitation?”

“Yes, it’s for tea at the home of our mutual acquaintance.”

Rey paused. _Mutual acquaintance_. Ben.

It was more than three weeks since she had seen him last, before the heist. And now he was inviting her back?

“Tea?”  


Poe chuckled. “Yes.”

Rey frowned slightly as she pondered. “You don’t mean afternoon tea....?"

“Yes. I believe that’s exactly what it is,” Poe returned smoothly. “Around 2pm. Are you available?”

She felt her heart jump and made herself pause. Think it over. Ben Solo, mob boss, was inviting her to his private home for….afternoon tea. 

Rey knew there were lots of code words in place, and that she wasn’t always aware of them. So to err on the side of caution, she said yes.

“Okay. Yes. Please tell him I’ll be there.”

“I will, my friend. Thanks. Keep being your beautiful self, okay?”  


His last words gave her a flush of calm. It was a typical Poe sign-off line. She took it as a sign that everything was going to be good.

At least she hoped so.

++

The heist had gone off without a hitch the weekend before. As expected, the homeowner was out of town. The guard dogs who remained on site had been easily sedated by tossing them steaks peppered with a tranquilizer. Rey cracked the safe, the two of them retrieved the loot and then slipped into Poe’s black Roadster. They were home free.

The take was impressive—mostly cash and some jewels. Rey and Poe had gone straight to his office where they counted it out. He was to bring the loot personally to Ben, who would divide it up as agreed. Then Poe deposited Rey’s share into her bank account. 

Simple. Except she still wasn’t sure what would happen with the jewels. She expected that would be settled on Sunday, but maybe there was another reason he was inviting her to his home.

++

Sunday afternoon, The Solo Compound

Ben had returned to the house after bright and early, showered and dressed for church. It had been a few months—several, if he was honest—since he had set foot in the church. It was all a charade anyway, not his faith. Something he did in the beginning for appearances, and to make his wife happy. Now, it really didn’t matter if he went or not. 

Bazine and the kids would be out for the whole afternoon visiting with her mother, as had become their Sunday custom. They rarely returned before 4pm, sometimes later, if they ended up staying for dinner. It was the perfect time for him to attend to other matters—things that didn’t require meetings, or Hux, his _consigliore_ , or any other men. 

A meeting for two.

Jessica had been kind enough to set up the platters before she left that morning, and he had brought it all into his study. Sitting at the dining room table didn’t feel right. That was for family, for one, and he needed privacy. This was a different type of meeting.

A few minutes before 2pm, the cab pulled up into the compound. Ben was waiting and saw the moment it arrived—the moment she arrived. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her for the past three weeks—or really, since the first time he’d seen her. 

He got a quick glance of her when she alighted and he sighed. In that brief moment, he saw only the side view of her modest beige trench coat and her sharp, pretty profile, but it was enough to make his heart race. His fingers drummed against the desk briefly before he stood.

He’d greet her at the door this time.

When Hux opened the door for her, he was standing, hands in pockets, smiling down at her expectantly. Her surprise at seeing him so close was obvious, but she quickly shook it off and offered a sweet smile. 

“Hux, would you bring the tea in please?” Ben called.

The redhead pursed his lips in annoyance but said nothing. All of this was highly unusual. 

When the door closed, Rey turned her full attention to him.

“Good afternoon, Ben.”

“Afternoon, Rey. Thank you for coming. Let me take your coat,” he purred.

His eyes were ravenous as she slid out of the trench and handed it to him. She wore a peach-colored dress with a fitted bodice and pleated skirt, and both the color and the cut flattered her beautifully. 

“You look lovely,” he said, his fingers brushing hers as he took the coat. Her eyes snapped up to his for a moment but she refrained from comment. 

Rey’s eyes moved to the spread on the coffee table. It was a genuine British afternoon tea, with assorted finger sandwiches, scones and little cakes laid out on a small platter. She moved slowly toward the sofa in front of it and her eyes went wide.

“Is this a special occasion?”

Ben smirked as he draped her coat carefully over the back of a chair. “In a way, it is,” he said slyly. “We’re celebrating.”

“Are we?” she murmured, raising her eyebrows. 

Ben moved to sit on the other end of the couch.

“Sure. You and Poe pulled off the caper. I’m very pleased with both of you.”

Rey’s brow darkened. “Well, that's lovely, but then why isn’t Poe joining us?”

Ben's smile broadened. “I wanted us to have some time together. I'd like to get to know you a bit more.”

A muscle in her jaw jumped—just as she suspected. “Ah. As much as I appreciate all of this, you really shouldn’t have gone through all this trouble.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Oh, it was no trouble. My wife had an event yesterday with the Ladies Auxiliary. These are leftovers.”

In spite of herself, something in Rey bucked at the idea of being served his wife's _leftovers._

Rey narrowed her eyes and he chuckled softly. “Is that a problem?”

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly. “I mean—no. It’s kind of you either way. I'm sorry."

“Well, I thought you might enjoy it, as a transplanted Brit. My wife is British as well,” he said airily.

There was a quick rap at the door again before Hux reappeared with the gleaming silver tea pot and placed it on the table in front of them. 

“Will that be all, Kylo?” Hux asked icily.

“Yes. Thank you.” Ben gave him a curt nod. He reached for the teapot and poured out two cups. 

“I hope you like Earl Grey,” he smiled.

It was her favorite. Rey nodded silently, watching him with interest. So far, he was all sunshine and smiles. But she couldn’t shake the tingle of unease that lingered like a splinter in the back of her mind. It was why she had remembered to strap the knife to her thigh. She didn’t really think she would need it, but there was just something comforting knowing it was there, in its leather sheath. It made her feel stronger.

Ben pushed the cup in front of her. "Milk or lemon?"

“Milk, please. Two sugars.”

He nodded before dropping two cubes of sugar into her cup. He licked his lips, watching her as she added milk and stirred. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he reached to the tray of sandwiches and selected one. Rey looked back at him as she took her first sip.

“So, about the jewels,” she started.

Ben raised his eyebrows. “We’ll get to that, I promise. But first I’d like to just…..talk.”

Rey tried not to laugh as she reached for a salmon and cream cheese sandwich. “We _are_ talking.”

“No. Like I said…” he lowered his head and moved incrementally closer. “ I want to get to _know_ you.”

The way he emphasized the phrase-- _know you._ As if he was courting her. The idea was outrageous.

Rey settled back against the couch and chewed slowly, holding his gaze. “Ben. You’re married,” she reminded him. "I won't be your mistress."

He shook his head. “It’s not what you think. It’s become a sham, quite honestly," he admitted. "We haven’t slept in the same bed for years.”

Okay, maybe he had exaggerated the time frame a bit, but the statement was true overall.

Rey’s lips parted in surprise. 

“Tell me something about _you,”_ he said. “When did you come to the states?”

“Three years ago.”

He wrapped his plush lips around the edge of his teacup and sipped. “And what were you trying to find?”

Rey huffed. “Why does any immigrant come to the States? For more opportunity.” She sniffed. “I had nothing there. No one. This seemed like the place to….build _something.”_

Ben’s eyes were warm and liquid as he watched her. “And did you? _Build_ something?”

"Yes, well….I’ve started to. I hope to be able to start my own business, down the line. Then I won't have to do _this_ anymore."

He took a deep breath. “And yet….you’re alone. Right? Tell me if I’m wrong.”

Rey pulled her lower lip between her teeth and chewed. “No, you’re not wrong. I’m still very much alone.”

“No husband,” he confirmed. “A boyfriend, maybe?”

Rey rolled her eyes; his attempts to be cool had all but evaporated and she wanted to laugh at how needy he sounded. She couldn't resist taunting him, just the tiniest bit.

“Why….you want to be my _boyfriend?”_ she grinned mockingly.

He didn’t hesitate. “Hell, _yes_. If you’re offering. I'll be your boyfriend. Or anything else you want me to be."

Rey laughed softly and looked at him with disbelief. He was so open right then. So real. 

_Vulnerable._

She held his eyes for a long moment, the tension stretching out like a thick tendon. 

“Ben. We’re from different worlds. You have a family,” she started.

“And they’ll leave me at a moment’s notice. _She_ would, and she'd take them with her if I let her. And that has nothing to do with you. I'll always take care of my kids, but my marriage is over." He paused, reading her face. "What is it that _you_ want, Rey?”

She paused, the question circling through her mind. _What did she want_? She only knew that she wanted to be able to take care of herself. Beyond that, she had no idea.

“I want to be independent.”

Ben smirked. He reached over to the plate and picked up one of the finger sandwiches, looking at it carefully.

“Cucumber sandwiches have never been my favorite," he mused. "What's your assessment? Are they any good?"

Rey couldn’t help but let out a little burst of laughter. “Yeah, they are.”

He bit into it and chewed silently as the silence between them stretched out.

“Don’t you ever get lonely?”

Rey sucked in a breath. She really hadn’t seen this coming, hadn’t expected him to go this route. She’d thought him just a brute that she might have to fight off. This new attempt at intimacy stole her resolve. 

“Sometimes,” she admitted, her voice breathy and soft.

His lips quirked in a smile again. “Me too. And I’m right here. Right here if you decide you want somebody.”

“Somebody?”

“A lover.” He saw the hitch in her breath, the way her pupils bloomed and he knew. “Have you ever had a lover, Rey?”

She paused, mulling it. _A lover._ He'd seen through her, knew that she was a virgin. Rey was stunned for a moment, but then, maybe she wasn't as hard to read as she thought. 

She knew what would happen if she admitted it, but she didn’t want to lie. Ben held her, pinned with his eyes. Waiting, _wanting._

“No.”

His gaze softened and he leaned closer. When he spoke, his voice was dark and smooth, curling around her senses like gentle fingers. Caressing her, stroking her. 

“I could be your lover, Rey. I could make you feel _so good._ I could show you pleasure like you've never imagined. All you have to do is say yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben makes Rey an offer. She decides not to refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta for this chapter.
> 
> tension...

Rey held his gaze, unflinching. There was only one right answer she could give. She wouldn’t allow herself to become beholden to this man—this _monster._ She had already told him no, but he clearly wasn’t taking no for an answer.

To buy her a little time, she sipped her tea while his eyes crawled over her hungrily. Undressing her. She could almost feel it.

The smug bastard had no need to know how he affected her.

He cocked an eyebrow at her and leaned forward slightly. “So… what do you say, hm?”

“It wouldn’t be appropriate,” she murmured.

Ben’s lips parted and a look of pure amusement crossed his handsome features. When his laugh came, low and silky, she could almost feel it roll over her body.

“You know I can take whatever I want,” he muttered. “But I won’t. I have no desire to force you, Rey. I’m hoping you’ll change your mind.”

“Not likely.”

Ben hummed softly. “We’ll see. Everyone has a price."

She smiled, partly because it was exactly what she would expect him to say, and partly to throw him off. “You really think so?"

“I do,” he said. “Do you gamble, Rey?”

Her eyebrows pitched down slightly at the question. “I might.”

Ben nodded. “I thought so. What if we made a bet?”

“I’m listening.”

“I’m betting you’ll change your mind. If I win, you’ll be my lover, even if it’s just for one night. After that, it’s up to you if you want to continue.” He smirked. “And I’m pretty sure you will.

Damn him, the cocky bastard.

She raised her eyebrows. “And if I win?”

“Well, then….I’ll give you something you want-a jewel of your choice, to keep. Or sell. Up to you.”

She couldn’t help but let out a laugh at him. The _audacity._

“Really. So you’re offering me something I could have anyway. I can do a job with Poe, and we can sell our loot ourselves. No middle man. No additional costs.”

“That’s true,” Ben said slowly, reaching for another sandwich. “But it would be a lot harder to move it, wouldn’t it?” he smiled. “You don’t have my connections.”

She couldn’t deny that he was right.

“Okay,” she said evenly. “Suppose I go along with this. How would you know that I wasn’t lying? And how do I know you won’t change the rules?”

Ben licked his lips, splaying a large hand over her thigh. The heat of it burned through her skin, heating her. Rey could feel her panties growing damp.

“Honor system, I guess,” he said, a twinkle of mirth in his eye. Rey held her breath until he finally moved his hand away.

“Well, you know the expression, I’m sure? About honor-“

“Honor among thieves, yes.” He smiled. “But I’m hoping you’ll want to admit to defeat. It would be a _win_ for both of us.”

Rey had her doubts, but she really didn’t have anything to lose, did she?

His face was inches from hers now, and she couldn’t help taking in the swell of his plush pink lips, his brandy eyes burning into her. He was ridiculously attractive, much as she hated to admit it.

“Okay. You’re on.”

He sat back then, smiling to himself. “Good. So this is how it’ll work. You’ll come see me every Sunday afternoon, just like today, for a couple of hours. Just to talk.”

Rey clucked her tongue. “Won’t your wife suspect something else is going on? I mean, you don’t have that many female visitors, do you?”

Ben raised his eyebrows. “My wife takes the kids to see her parents on Sundays, and to be perfectly honest, I don’t give a rat’s ass what she thinks.” He shrugged blithely. “She knows, or she doesn’t know. It makes no difference to me.”

Rey stared. “And how long is this supposed to continue?”

“Let’s say a month.”

“What if I can’t make it, what if I have to work or –”

“Then you’ll come the following week."

She nodded slowly. It really didn’t seem unreasonable, not at all. None of it did.

“Okay.”

“And there’s one more thing….”

Of course there was.

“At the end of each visit, you have to give me something.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “Ah.”

If he caught her mocking tone, he breezed right by it.

“Something small, it could be anything. A scarf, a piece of candy. A book you read." He flashed a tantalizing smile. "Even a _kiss."_

Rey’s tongue rolled around in her cheek. “A scarf.”

He nodded. “That scarf you had on when you came in would be perfect.”

“Why?”

He gave a little shrug. “Just a token. Something I can hold on to when you’re not here. To remind me of you.” He paused. “Would that be acceptable?”

Rey hummed softly. “I suppose so. As long as I get my scarf back, at some point.”

He grinned wolfishly. “If it’s that important to you, you will.” He drew an x over his heart mockingly. “I promise.”

She nodded.

“So, we’re in agreement then?”

“Yes.”

Ben smiled sweetly, but there was something underneath it. Something _predatory._

Tell me more about you.”

“Am I really that interesting?”

“Absolutely. You fascinate me.”

“What do you want to know about?”

“Anything….everything. Your childhood. Why you do this.”

“Is that part of the bargain?’

“I guess you could say that. I just want to know you better. More tea?”

“No thanks.”

“So let's continue. You came here three years ago.'"

"Yes. My parents were taken from me when I was seven.”

Ben visibly winced at this information. He paused for a moment, his face blank.

“I’m very sorry. Were they killed?”

Rey nodded.

“Did you ever find out why?”

“No.”

She watched his throat bob as he sensed her reluctance to discuss the matter. “So….you were in an orphanage? Or with family?”

“In an orphanage, yes. I just barely managed to finish school. But that’s where I developed my skills as a cutpurse."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards.

“Ah. Did you learn on your own or did someone teach you?”

“I worked for awhile with a man named Plutt. He ran a consignment shop in London, and was a bit of a grifter. He wasn't exactly the Artful Dodger, but ...I learned a lot from him.”

“And then…you made your way to America.”

“Yes. As soon as I was able to find a way. I was determined to get here.”

“Why?”

Rey shrugged. "Like I said. Land of opportunity and all that.”

Ben squinted. “How old are you, Rey?”

“I’m twenty-two. And you?”

He paused, watching her with an amused expression. His thumb lazily stroked at his full lower lip. “Not twenty-two.”

She snorted.

‘Oh, I see. That’s how it is. You get to ask me a million questions about myself but you won’t answer even one?”

“No, I never said that,” he corrected. “If you really want to know…..”

“Yes, I do.”

“I’ll be thirty-five on my next birthday. Satisfied?”

She bit her lip and threw off a little shrug.

Ben laughed softly under his breath. “Tell me more. What did you dream of being, when you were a kid?”

“A dancer.”

"Really."

“I’d seen pictures of the Ballet Russes, and the dancers were just so….sublime. I wanted to learn that.”

“You probably could have. You have the right kind of frame for ballet. Strong and lithe...like a little bird," he cooed appreciatively.

“Maybe, but you have to start training very young. That was never going to happen for me.”

Ben worried his lip between his teeth and gave a little shake of his head. “That’s a shame. I wish I could do something to help.”

“Why? Why would you care?”

“Because, Rey. I’d like to do something for you. I’d like to help you get what you want.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“Not yet, no.” he agreed. “But I’m starting to.”

It was just past four when he stood, announcing that it was time for her to leave. Apparently, he had another meeting. Rey assumed his wife would be returning shortly with the children, but didn’t press the matter.

She rose and waited for him to bring over her trench coat. The flowered scarf was tucked away in her sleeve, and she plucked it out, clutching it tightly in one hand as he held the coat out for her. When she'd slipped it on, she turned to him.

“I think you’re forgetting something,” he smiled.

“I’m not.” She held the scarf out to him and he took it from her, dragging it to his nose and inhaling. His eyes fluttered for a moment and he let out a little grunt of pleasure.

“Magnolia."

Rey nodded, doing her utmost not to be swayed by his voice, and the way he was looking at her _right then._

“Thank you for the tea. I really did enjoy it.”

Ben smiled. “You're very welcome. Thank you for coming. So...next Sunday, then."

It wasn't a question.

She paused, confused by her own feelings as she realized she was actually looking forward to seeing him again.

“Next Sunday."

++

After the cab dropped her off at Maz’s, Rey found a message, scribbled on a slip of paper, for her in the lobby. Apparently, her friend Rose had called and needed to speak with her. 

  
Rose worked at House of Beauty, a fact that neither of the two women discussed much. Their friendship had started while they were both working in the laundry, and Rose eventually left to work at Phasma’s because the pay was supposedly _so much_ better. Rey made no judgement against her friend for her choice, and she certainly was no innocent herself. But she had yet to share any details about her second job because it was just too much for her. 

So when Rose called to ask for her, Rey didn’t hesitate. 

  
Phasma’s house wasn’t more than six or seven blocks away, and Rey would certainly save some money by walking. She made her way quickly, her mind swirling with thoughts of Ben and his hungry eyes, the color of honey. The way he watched her like he wanted to swallow her up. 

Rey and Rose sat together at a small table in the back of the parlor. Sundays were usually quiet, it being a church and family day, and today was no exception. 

  
Rey had never shared any information with Rose about her other means of making money. She figured it would be better for both of them if Rose didn’t know. 

  
“I’m so sorry about this, but I really need it. Running short on rent this week but I will get it back to you right away, I promise.” She bit her lip. 

  
“That’s fine,” Rey said. She wondered if Rose was not expecting to make anything that night, or maybe Phasma didn’t pay them immediately. It didn’t matter; she was flush, of course, so she handed Rose the cash.

  
She glanced around the room. Most of the girls looked bored. There was always someone playing around with the piano. One was reading, a couple of others, Kaydel and Veronica, were chatting. 

  
“This is not quite what I imagined,” Rey admitted.

  
Rose shrugged. “Sundays and Mondays are the worst days to work. But I came in anyway, just in case.”

  
Rey nodded distractedly. They both turned at the sound of the front door as it swung open. Two men appeared in the doorway: the first was average height, dressed in a wide-legged suit and fedora. A much taller man loomed behind him; when he stepped inside, his dark hair and brow partially obscured by the fedora pulled low, Rey’s blood froze: Ben.

Predictably, Phasma rushed over right away to greet them.

“Hello, gentlemen, what is your pleasure? Back again, Kylo?” she smirked. "You just can't stay away from us now."

  
Rey couldn’t stop staring. It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. It took Rose’s elbow to her gut to snap her out of it.

  
“Rey….he’s been coming in a lot lately. Never picks me, of course. He’s a big shot. Comes in sometimes with a redheaded guy, and he seems to like me." Rose dimpled. 

Rey barely heard her. She realized that the redhead was probably Hux, the man who saw her in each time to meet with him. But at the moment, she was far more concerned with what Rose might know.

  
“You know who he is?”

  
Rose leaned closer to whisper in her ear. “He’s some big mob boss. Kylo Ren.”

  
 _His real name is Ben Solo,_ Rey thought with a glimmer of satisfaction. 

  
“Yeah, I’ve…. heard of him.” 

  
Rey couldn’t move or speak. Her attention was riveted on “Kylo” as his eyes did a slow tour of the room—taking in the scene. Looking for someone, someone just.... like... _her._   
The moment his eyes landed on hers, she felt the catch in her chest. She was sure she couldn't breathe. His eyebrows lifted in genuine surprise, mouth tugging up. It was absolutely the strangest thing, but in that instant she felt like she was inside his head. He tugged the hat off, letting the thick, dark mop of luxuriant hair fall. His companion, Mitaka, and Phasma were chatting, but Ben’s eyes held Rey’s. 

  
‘You have a new girl, Phas?” his voice was nonchalant, betraying nothing.

  
Phasma turned in confusion to look to the back of the room where Rey and Rose were sitting. She blinked, realizing who he meant.

  
“Oh, no…she’s not one of mine. Just a visitor.” 

  
“Really? That’s too bad,” he said, a pang of regret in his voice. “She looks like just the type I have in mind.” 

  
Phasma turned again to stare at Rey. After a few seconds, she turned back. 

  
“Would you gentlemen excuse me for a moment?” 

Ben smirked as Phasma moved to the back of the room and headed straight for Rey.

“Excuse me…Rey, is it? That gentleman is very... _interested_ in you. I know it's unusual, but….would you possibly want to make some quick money?” 

  
Rey’s eyes continued to burn a hole across the room into Ben, who finally had the good graces to look away as though he had no idea what was happening. 

Her mouth fell open in outrage. 

  
“No,” Rey shot back, gritting her teeth. “I’m not interested.” 

  
Phasma acquiesced. “I understand. I thought I would ask. He’s a big spender.”

  
Rey huffed and rolled her eyes, and it was enough for Phasma to back off completely and wander away.

  
Rey’s eyes were drawn back to Rose. “What?”

  
“Shit, that doesn’t happen often. I mean, I’ve been here a few times when he came in. He always asks for someone that looks like you.”

  
Rey felt a knot growing in her stomach. Her heart rate quickened, until Rey thought it the pounding would drown out everything else.

  
“What does he say?”

  
“Slender brunette, freckles. Innocent looking. I think he likes small boobies, too. That’s what Kay said, anyway.”

  
“Kay?”

  
They both refocused their attention to the front of the room where Kaydel and Veronica were sauntering over to the pair of men. Kaydel walked over to take Ben’s hand, and he threw one last heated glance at Rey. Her eyes stayed on him until he mounted the stairs slowly, his arm draped loosely around Kaydel, followed by Mitaka and Veronica.

  
“Well, that was odd,” Rose muttered. “Rey? You okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her next visit to the Solo Compound, Rey discovers Ben's penchant for pretty feet....among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo...this is where the fic earns its Non-Con tag. In this chapter, it's only non-consensual touching, but be aware if that's an issue for you.
> 
> There is definitely a nod here to "Pulp Fiction"--the discussion between Vince and Jules about how the boss's wife, Mia, may or may not have received a foot massage from another man--and how that may or may not have induced the boss to push him out of a window. 😉 The power of the foot massage.

  
Just before 2pm the following Sunday, Ben had settled back into the couch cushions, awaiting Rey’s arrival. He might have appeared completely cool and collected, but inside he churned with the turmoil wrought from badly wanting something—or _someone._ Knowing that any minute now, she’d be back in his study, sitting beside him.

Close enough to touch. 

  
Her scarf sat neatly folded in his desk drawer, the scent of Magnolias still clinging to it. He’d returned to that spot a number of times during the week, just to inhale her scent, and it never failed to arouse him. He had thought of hiding it his bedside drawer so he could clutch it when he jerked off thinking about her, but so far, he’d resisted the temptation. There was a thin line that he had yet to cross with her, both in his mind and in reality, but he felt like he was getting closer and closer to it. 

It was struggle to rein himself in, each and every time he was around her.

  
Ben wondered if she would bring up their unexpected _meeting_ \--if that's what it was-- the previous week at the bordello, but he guessed not. She was clearly adept at maintaining a poker face, despite her young age, and he suspected it was testament to all that she’d been through. He realized, too, that he had only begun to skim the surface of her deep waters. 

He knew, of course, that she didn't work there. But he enjoyed pushing her buttons just a little more. And as far as her seeing him there, that didn't bother him at all. If anything, now she had a better idea how much he wanted her. 

It wasn't just her lovely, supple young body, her freckles or her sparkling hazel eyes. It was her mystery--her strength, her insistence on independence--that made her so fascinating. She seemed utterly out of his reach, and that only made his drive to possess her stronger. Even if he wasn't sure he'd be able to break down her defenses in a few weeks, he held onto the possibility like a distant promise He _needed_ to believe it, because to Ben Solo, nothing else was acceptable.

  
Mere minutes after the clock struck two, he heard the car pull up and the door slam. Ben stayed right where he was this time. The silver tea pot gleamed on the coffee table, ready and waiting for her. There were no sandwiches today, only a selection of tea cakes that Jessica had picked up from a local bakery. 

  
His head was nearly spinning with anticipation when the knock came and Hux showed her in. She entered and stood for a long moment, taking a good hard look at him first. Her outfit was simple and elegant today: a long, pleated grey skirt and pristine white blouse, buttoned all the way up. He wondered abstractly how an ensemble that covered her so completely could be so alluring at the same time.

“Good afternoon, Ben,” she said. 

So sweet. So poised. 

  
He bowed his head, flashing a little smile. “Hello, Rey. Glad you decided to join me.”

  
“Well, that _was_ the agreement,” she clipped back. 

  
“Yes. But that’s not to say that you couldn’t change your mind.”

  
She nodded coolly. 

  
“I’m sorry, how rude." He rose quickly and gestured for her to sit. “Come join me.”

  
She glided to the couch and took a seat in the corner, as far as possible from Ben. Noticing, he shot her a little smirk. 

  
Ben waved a hand over the table. “Tea?”

  
“Yes, please.” 

  
There was a new tension in the room, sharper and thicker than before. His cards were laid out on the table even as she refused to show her hand. 

  
“I was surprised to see you last Sunday,” she said slowly. “After our meeting.”

  
Ben chuckled lightly and offered her the cup, meeting her eyes as she took it.

  
“I was surprised as well. Obviously, you don’t work there. So what was that all about?”

  
“Not that it’s really any of your business, but I was visiting a friend.” 

  
He raised his eyebrows. “Ahh.” Ben dropped two cubes of sugar into his cup and stirred, pinning her with his eyes. 

  
“I might ask you the same question,” she said sternly.

He nodded. “You might.”

  
“Well?”

  
He shook his head, eyes crinkling with amusement.

“Rey, I already told you about my relationship with my wife. Yet you seem to feel the need to keep questioning me. Why is that, hm?”

  
She paused, swallowing hard. He had her there.

  
“I…” she broke off. 

  
He waited patiently, watching her. She simply couldn’t do it, could not come up with any genuine reason to justify her outburst. No reason except the truth: she was attracted to him. She couldn’t take it back, but she could try to deflect.

  
“I understand that you….you ask for someone like me, each time. Is that true?”

  
Ben stared, a flash of amusement in his eyes. 

  
“Yes. It’s true. But that shouldn’t surprise you, Rey. I’ve already told you what I want. I've been clear about it from the beginning."

  
He held her gaze long enough to make it uncomfortable and was rewarded with a twinge of victory when she licked her lips nervously. Still, she said nothing, and he knew that the greatest power he held in that moment was his willingness to be honest. Vulnerability did not come easily to Ben Solo, but he felt he could fall to his knees before this young woman.

"How does that make you _feel,_ Rey?" he asked, eyes wide with hunger like her answer really meant something. 

"I...don't have an opinion," she muttered, lowering her eyes.

It was a lie, and they both knew it. She could almost hear him laughing at her, though not a sound came from his lips. 

  
“Are you ready to continue, with your story?” 

  
She paused, struggling against her own emotions. “I have a few questions this time,” she posited. 

  
Ben’s grin stretched a little wider. “By all means. What would you like to know?”

  
“What did you want to do, before all of this. Surely you didn’t want to be a….” she bit her tongue, unwilling to use the word. 

  
“Go on, say it,” he said, almost leering. Daring her. “What am I?”

  
“A gangster,” she finished, breathless. The look on her face was one of mixed fear and disgust—Ben didn’t see any of what he had hoped to see, what he had witnessed on occasion at Phasma’s when some of the girls would nearly battle each other to take him to their room. Or at least they used to. He was older now, more battle-scarred. It happened less and less nowadays. Now, most of them were afraid of him. 

"I almost became a newspaper man. That’s what my father did. But then....things got complicated." He held up a hand. "It's a very long story." 

  
“So, he's retired?”

  
Ben’s expression shifted then, the easy demeanor vanishing. “No. He was murdered.”

  
“I’m so sorry.” Her response was less surprised that he expected, and he realized she might have been doing some research on him. It certainly made sense.

  
“Thank you,” he muttered. “I feel responsible in many ways."

  
Rey frowned slightly. “What happened?”

  
“I’d rather not go into detail, but it had to do with a rival cluster. They killed him to get back at me.” 

  
Rey cocked her head, watching him closely. “That must be difficult to live with.”

  
Ben’s eyes went to the floor, his mouth working. He didn’t speak for several seconds. “You have no idea.” 

  
Rey felt herself softening at the genuine regret in his voice. The man did have a conscience. When his eyes went back to hers, she was struck by the pain in them. 

  
“Not a day goes by that I don’t wish I could change it. It should have been me.” He let out weary sigh. A moment later, the mask was back up and the heated stare returned.

  
“And your mother worked for the Suffrage movement,” she added. “Now she advocates for women’s employment. I’ve read quite a bit about her in the papers.” 

  
“Yes. I guess that’s why I’ve always admired strong women.”

Rey barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

  
“And yet you enjoy the idea of keeping a woman in a cage. Like a possession.” 

  
“Hm, not women in _general,"_ he responded with a sly smile.

  
Not women. _Just you._

  
“Men have always been the providers," he continued. Women are the nurturers. Always been that way, since time immemorial. It’s a law of nature.”

  
Rey smirked and gave her head a little shake. “Well, if that’s true, I certainly don’t fit into the scheme of things. Do I, Ben?”

  
He gave a low, throaty laugh. “You certainly don’t. I guess that’s why I find you so interesting.” His throat bobbed. “But who knows? Maybe one day you’ll decide to get married and make babies. I bet you’d make some real pretty babies, Rey.” 

  
There was a dark edge to his voice when he spoke, something that made her stomach flutter. 

  
She couldn’t bring herself to speak right then, so she reached for her teacup. Ben didn’t miss the way her hand shook ever so slightly as she brought it to her lips. His eyes trailed down her body, lingering on her skirt as if he could see her legs beneath it. 

"You could still start again. Couldn't you?" she asked.

"Go legit?" he chuckled darkly. "I'm too deep into it now. I think about it sometimes though. Maybe if I had a family that-"

"You _have_ a family."

"You didn't let me finish. If I had a wife that truly loved me and wanted to stand by my side no matter what, then....maybe."

Rey settled back, digesting this information. 

  
“That’s a lovely outfit,” he purred. 

  
“Thank you.” 

  
He raised his eyebrows innocently. “May I give you a foot massage?”

  
Startled, she set her cup down abruptly. “I’m sorry, _what?"_

  
He gave her a small smile. “I’d like to give you a foot massage. Would that be okay?”

  
Rey licked her lips. “I don’t understand--"

  
“It’s just something I like to do sometimes. I used to give them to my wife, but…that was a long time ago.” He smiled appreciatively, eyeing her feet. “And you have those pretty silver t-straps on. Can I see what your feet look like without them?”

  
It was a strange request. Rey wasn’t quite sure how to react, but it seemed innocent enough. 

  
“You’ll like it,” he smiled faintly. “I promise.”

  
She tossed off a little shrug. It was just her feet—why not? He was offering. 

  
As she leaned down to undo the strap, he held out a hand to her. “May I?”

  
With a nod she uncrossed her legs and slowly tugged up the hem of her skirt, her eyes on Ben’s the whole time. To her surprise, he folded his tall body into a crouch at her feet and gently unhooked the straps of each shoe. He set them aside carefully before turning his attention to her legs. Her breath hitched when she felt his warm hand on her shin, and she was sure it would leave a mark.

  
“May I take off your stockings?” 

  
Rey nodded slowly and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. He rolled down her stockings, one at a time, eyes feasting on the soft planes of her bare legs. He didn’t linger there, but settled back in the same spot on the couch.

  
“Put your feet in my lap, Rey.” 

  
She hesitated. 

  
It was just a foot massage. She’d had pedicures before. So why did this seem so different?

  
She turned towards him, raising her legs onto the couch and letting her feet drop into his lap. Ben wrapped his thick fingers around her ankle and stroked gently, his touch generating a trail of fire up her legs all the way into her core. 

  
“You have beautiful feet,” he told her, as he began to rub the ball of one foot with his thumb. His fingers moved down the arch of her foot and he hummed his approval. “High arches. The feet of a dancer.” 

  
Rey murmured something that might have been thanks but was muted by the unanticipated sensations shooting through her body. There was something so sensual, so _intimate,_ about the way his hands massaged her feet. His touches were alternately gentle and firm, in all the right spots. It felt so good, she found herself lolling her head back for a moment and letting out a small moan. The sound went straight through him, making his cock stiffen. 

  
“You’re really good at this,” she managed, as he stopped working on one foot and moved to the second. He took her free foot in one hand while continuing to stroke her other ankle. 

  
“Does it feel good?” as he spoke, a swath of jet black hair fell into his eyes. Her answer tumbled out of her mouth in a breathless rush before she could stop it.

  
“Yes. Good.”

  
“I’m glad. That’s it…just relax.” 

  
Rey fully submitted herself to the pleasure of Ben’s strong hands, the pads of his fingers working through her muscles, loosening them. Her eyes drifted closed as she became more and more relaxed, a sweet drowsiness settling in. His hands continued their ministrations and she had all but lost track of time when she felt one hand creeping further up her leg. Still drowsy, she ignored it.

  
Until she felt his fingers brush her inner thigh, closer and closer to her sex. 

Her eyes flickered open in shock to catch the searing gaze directed at her. His hand had disappeared under her skirt, fingers now grazing the hem of her panties. 

When they slid underneath, connecting with her bare skin, she gasped.

“You’re…you’re _touching_ me.”

He shushed her, his eyes darkening as he grew bolder, stroking into the wetness already pooled shamefully at her slit. 

She’d been wet even before he started the foot massage.

“Yes, and…It would seem that you’re _enjoying_ it,” he said with an airy indifference that completely belied his fiery stare.

“No,” she said quietly, making no attempt to move or push him away.

“Don’t lie to yourself, Rey. Your body is telling me you are.”

“I….I don’t….” she murmured, her voice breaking off in a low moan when his thumb nudged against her bud. It was swelling quickly under his touch, and the feeling was _incredible._

No man had ever touched her like this before. Once at a party during her school days back home, a boy had tried to kiss her and grope at her breasts like they were a pair of oranges to be squeezed. But this was something else. She felt a flash of shame wash over her, but it was overpowered by the delicious feel of what his hands were doing to her.

_Those hands._

Ben didn’t stop, but rather quickened his movements. He wanted to feel inside of her, but he couldn’t quite get there because of the angle, when Rey spread her legs wider of her own accord. She heard a deep growl of approval in his chest as he pushed his thick middle finger inside her. He was gentle, not rushing it. Her lashes fluttered as his thumb started to draw circles on her clit just as he had on her ankle a short time earlier.

Rey could feel the pressure rising inside her core, and it felt too good to stop him now.

“That’s better. See? I was right," he rasped.

There was a loud, sharp rap at the door that jerked Rey out of her dreamy state. Ben stilled his fingers and she let out a soft whimper.

“What is it, Hux?” he snapped, his voice betraying nothing.

“DJ says you’re needed urgently at Snoke’s. We have a situation.”

Ben swore softly and drew in a deep breath as his fingers resumed their relentless assault on her pussy.

“In a minute. Tell Mitaka to bring the car around.”

As Hux’s footsteps faded down the hall, Ben’s eyes bore into her again. “I was hoping we’d have more time,” he said apologetically. "Are you close?”

Rey couldn’t help but wince. “I---I am,” she breathed.

“Good. I’ll let you come, but you have to promise me, Rey…” he punctuated his word with the slide of a second finger into her. “ _Promise me_ that you will come back next Sunday.”

All she could think of at that moment was how badly she needed to come.

Rey bit her lip. “I….I will. Just…”

“Good girl,” he smirked.

He watched her through lowered lids as she started to fall apart, her eyes rolling back as she swallowed a moan. Ben felt her clamp down on his fingers, and he groaned. 

Fuck. He needed to feel her clamp down on _him._

“I'd love to wreck that sweet pussy right now, but it’ll have to wait for another time, doll,” he said sadly.

He waited until her breathing slowed and the aftershocks ebbed before slowly removing his fingers. She watched him drunkenly as he sucked them clean.

“And you taste just as sweet as you look,” he murmured, leaning forward to kiss the corner of her mouth. He sighed.

“Put your shoes on doll,” he reminded her softly. “I’ve gotta make tracks.”

In a daze, Rey slipped into her shoes and buckled the delicate straps, not bothering with the stockings. Her skirt was long enough anyway.

When Ben stood, her eyes bugged at the ridiculously large tent in his pants. He caught her reaction and served her a smug grin. 

"See? You've got something to look forward to." 

Speechless, she slid into her trench as he held it out for her before donning his own. 

“Didn’t you want me to give you something, for the day?” she asked. 

Ben winked. “You already did.”

He opened the door and gestured her out into the hall.

“Come on, doll. We’ll drop you wherever you need to go.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe confronts Ben about the word that's been going around-that he's "dizzy with a dame." 
> 
> Rey returns to the compound the following Sunday, and the stakes get higher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a little more background, we return to the smut. :D
> 
> Also, I've just upped the chapter count by one, and I can't promise that it won't happen once more time. I have no excuses--this is what happens when you write on the fly.

On the way back from the meeting with Snoke, Ben’s thoughts were completely fixated on Rey and what occurred in his study just hours earlier. What she had allowed him to do. Ever since meeting her, he was having more and more trouble concentrating on anything else.

It was becoming a problem.

He sighed, thinking about Snoke’s threats of war. In light of the Pryde family’s attempts to bring him down, Snoke was already talking about going to the mattresses. Ben was growing weary of the whole enterprise—the violence, the immorality, the heightened threat of being busted. More than that, he was tired of feeling like Snoke's puppet. He was increasingly aware of the darkness raging inside him even as he felt a pull back to the light.

He knew it had something to do with Rey.

When he started running hooch for Snoke in his twenties, it was all about the quick green, the beautiful dames, the parties, the excitement. It was all about a good time. And when the market crashed in ’29, it stopped being about fun and started being about survival. The harsh realities of the depression raised the stakes considerably.

It stunned him how easily Rey--neither a rival nor a Fed, just an intelligent young woman with flashing hazel eyes and a fierce independent streak--could reduce him to _this._ Before her, he was just a pining, weak-kneed idiot. 

He held his right hand to his nose and inhaled the lingering, sweet traces of her scent still on his skin. He’d made sure not to wash his hands—he wanted to smell her on him as long as he could. His eyes fluttered and there was a tingling in his groin as he thought about it. Just knowing that he’d had the chance to touch her, to make her come on his fingers, was enough to have him half-hard again. God, how he wanted to taste her for real.

++

“So it’s true, then? The great Kylo Ren is dizzy with a dame?” Poe’s loud chuckle was incredulous, and Ben winced at the implication. Well, at least this was one conversation the Feds wouldn’t be interested in— _if_ they were actually listening.

At least, he hoped they wouldn’t be interested. He sighed. There wasn’t any point in lying.

“Perhaps,” Ben admitted, with a trace of regret. 

Poe laughed again, but it was softer this time. “Hey, don’t feel bad. Happens to the best of us.”

Ben clucked his tongue. “What did she tell you?”

He was fully aware that Poe wouldn’t reveal anything about Rey that he thought would cause her harm or embarrassment. Poe was a loyal friend, which was one of the reasons he and Ben had such a good working relationship. Ben respected loyalty, but he also understood that Poe’s first loyalty was to Rey.

“She didn’t say much. But she did mention that you gave her a foot massage.”

Ben huffed but said nothing.

“Ahh, so you did.”

“I did," he admitted, unable to repress the grin that sneaked across his face when he said it.

Poe thought carefully before asking his next question.

“Aha. And were her feet the only part of her body that you touched?”

Alone in the room, Ben shook his head slowly. Dameron didn’t need to know. If Rey told him anything, well there was nothing he could do, but he wasn’t going to be the one to say it.

"I don't kiss and tell, my friend.”

_Since when?_

Poe smiled to himself at the tacit yes and choked back a laugh. “She says she’s expected back next week.”

“Well, yes. We did agree to that,” Ben confirmed, realizing now that Rey might have shared more with Poe than he thought.

“And do you mind if I ask…what exactly are you hoping will come out of these meetings?”

Ben paused, rubbing his fingers against his mouth, basking again in her scent. 

“I’m not really sure,” he said.

It wasn’t deflecting; he was being honest. Ben really didn’t really know, or didn’t want to think about it too hard. Because to say out loud what he wanted from Rey—that he wanted her to become his, absolutely and completely--was more than he could do. 

When the call ended, Ben wandered out to the kitchen to see what leftovers he could scrounge up for dinner. To his surprise, Bazine was in the kitchen, warming up food. The kids, Leia and Ben, Jr. were playing quietly at the table.

“Wasn’t expecting to see you guys back so early,” he rasped.

Bazine, who was laying chicken cutlets out on a baking sheet, cocked an eyebrow at him.

“We do live here,” she snipped. “Or did you forget?”

It was unnecessarily snide, even for her, but he had no intention of taking the bait. He shrugged it off and went to the sink for a glass of water.

“You’re usually at your parents for Sunday dinner. Or at least it’s been that way for the past few months.”

“Well, we decided to come home tonight,” she bit out. She was clearly riled up about something, although he wasn’t sure just what it might be—nor did he much care.

“Okay,” he said casually and threw her a fake smile.

“It’s my understanding that you had some female company earlier today,” she muttered. “And it isn’t the first time.”

His eyes held hers as he drank down the glass of water. Ben knew none of his men would spill his little secret; it could have come only from Jessica. He made a mental note to address the situation later.

Setting his glass down on the counter, he raised his eyebrows. “She’s an associate. Is that a problem?” The coldness in his voice was goading.

Bazine’s jaw tightened and her eyes flashed with anger. “You _do_ realize,” she sneered, dropping her voice lower, “that we’re still married.”

Ben stared at her for a moment, slack-jawed, before his lips stretched into a lopsided grin.

“Gee, Baz. It hasn’t felt that way for over a year. Ever since we started sleeping in separate beds,” he snapped, on the verge of really losing his temper. “As a matter of fact, even before.”

She frowned and shushed him, motioning toward the kids who still seemed completely oblivious.

“It doesn’t look good,” she muttered.

Ben shook his head slowly before walking out of the room. He no longer gave a fuck about what _looked good_. His marriage was over. 

++

That evening, as she prepared for bed, Rey was thinking about Ben and the day’s events. A small part of her was ashamed, disgusted with herself that she hadn’t tried to stop him, but she couldn't deny the fluttering in her core that came each time she thought about it. How he watched her, so intently. The way he seemed to know just what she needed, more than she did herself. How did he _know?_ How was he able to make her feel what she felt? She squirmed against the mattress, imagining his thick fingers sliding through the warm slick between her legs. How he was able to steal her resolve, her sense of outrage, entreating her to just... _feel._

And what a feeling it was. It was overwhelming, a bit scary, and absolutely delicious. She was torn, not wanting to believe that a man like him—dark, vindictive-- could arouse such desire in her. Yet it would have been a lie to say she didn’t want more. He had awakened something in her.

She thought of him as she touched herself. 

++

The following Sunday, Rey dressed in an outfit much like what she was wearing at their first meeting. It was all black-- a black linen shirt with a black pleated skirt, and the same silver t-straps she’d worn last week. She chose the shoes partially because they were so comfortable, but also because she knew he liked them.

She was late. She knew it, and realized it was deliberate. She wanted to make him wait for her. It was a passive way to remind him of her agency. In the end, it was up to her to say yes or no. To yield or to hold back.

At least that was what she kept telling herself.

Before leaving her room, she’d been tempted to strap the blade to her thigh but thought better of it, hiding it in her purse instead. She wore no stockings this time, something she rarely did except in the middle of the summer. But the feeling of being barelegged beneath her skirt appealed to her. She tried not to think about why she wanted to be in this state when she went to see him.

As she stood at the door with Hux, waiting to be admitted, she felt a flush begin to cover her body. There was already warmth pooling between her legs, and she clasped them tighter to dispel some of the tension. She was already picturing him, preparing herself for those eyes, that voice, those hands. The hands that had brough her such pleasure during an innocent foot massage, that was only magnified as he….

“Hello, Rey.”

Her breath caught when she caught the hunger in those dark eyes, already lighting a secret fire deep within. Somehow, she managed to put one foot in front of another.

“Hello, Ben.” She moved into the room with a grace and calm that was completely manufactured.

The room was much as it had been during her past two visits, the silver teapot, cups and a small plate of beautiful petits fours laid out on a plate nearby. She took a seat on the couch and waited. When he was seated politely—showing admirable restraint—on the opposite end of the couch, he gave her that smile, the one reminiscent of the cat that got the canary.

“Did you have a good week, doll?”

She wanted to laugh. His little play at innocence drove her to distraction. She coiled it back inside herself, keeping her cool.

“It was fine,” she murmured.

“Tea?” He asked, already pouring a cup for her. As she watched, he plunked in two sugar cubes with milk, just the way she liked it.

She accepted it in silence, thanking him with a little smile. Let him reveal himself—she didn’t need to do more than nod or shake her head at this point.

They sipped their tea as Ben watched her, eyes crinkling with amusement.

“You’re quiet,” he remarked curiously. "Penny for your thoughts."

She tossed off a casual shrug, holding him in her gaze. Waiting.

Ben raised his eyebrows and leaned forward on his elbows. “Do you want to tell me more about yourself? About when you first—"

“I think we should talk about what happened last Sunday.”

He hummed. "Okay. What part, exactly? About the foot massage?"

He was being coy and she was having none of it.

“No. The foot massage was fine. But you….didn’t ask if you could touch—other places,” she finished, hating the flush that crept over her cheeks.

  
Ben sniffed. “True, but you did like it,” he pressed.

  
“That’s not the point.”

  
“Come _on._ Admit you liked it, Rey.” His eyes twinkled with mischief.

  
“Ben, that’s—”

“You didn’t stop me."

He was right. 

"No, but...."

“Rey. Just admit it.”

She let out a sigh of exasperation.

“Fine. Yes, I liked it.”

“Yes. You did. And you’d like more…right?” he smirked.

She bit her lip and cast her eyes away from him. It was involuntary. He just made her feel so _exposed,_ so naked. Like he could read her thoughts.

“So….what else did you want to talk about?”

Her eyes flicked back to him. “Tell me about your marriage.” Just like last time, when she turned the focus back to his personal life, the smile slipped from his lips and his cocky demeanor crumbled. “Did you ever love her?”

Silence stretched out for a few moments between them.

“I think I did, in the beginning. But we were so caught up in the frenzy of the times. It was before the market crashed, I was making good money bootlegging and there were parties every night. I met Baz, and she was pretty and fun and we started fooling around, when _boom—_ she was pregnant.” He widened his eyes at her. “Well, I may have been a _jerk,_ but not that much of a jerk. So we got married.”

“And when did it go bad?”

He huffed. “We had a few good years, after Ben, Jr. was born. She more or less ignored what I did for a living. She didn’t want to know. It all fell apart after the market crashed. Things got more ruthless. And then we just didn’t connect anymore.”

  
She nodded. “And your kids…..?”

His gaze darkened. "I take care of my kids and I always will. But you asked about my marriage. That’s the truth….Baz and I are done.” He swallowed heavily, watching her. His expression softened after a moment.

“You’re cute as a bug’s ear, you know that? Coming in here dressed in all black, making out like you're so tough. But I know better."

  
Rey wriggled where she sat. She sipped the tea that was left in her cup, already growing cold. Somehow, she couldn’t bring herself to shoot back at him.

“I was thinking," Ben said coolly, "I should show you my private jewel collection. You up for that?”

Rey nodded, because of course she was. And much as she told herself it had nothing to do with what else might come next, he was right: she did want more.

“Good. Why don’t you take a seat over here, doll.” He gestured for her to cross the room and sit at his desk, in his very own chair. He turned it just a bit, facing slightly away from the desk at an angle.

She sat, suddenly feeling extremely powerful. She was at the desk of Ben Solo: the mighty _Kylo Ren._ The man whose presence made other men quake. It was strangely exhilarating.

As Ben moved a small tray of precious gems closer to the edge of the desk, her eyes were drawn by their fire. Without preamble, he crouched by her chair and looked up at her expectantly. Confused by his shift in position, her brows knit together. He smiled up at her.

“Go ahead,” he cooed. “Don’t be shy. Touch them, check the cut and clarity.”

She picked up a large ruby with a rectangle cut and weighed it in her hand. The color was a deep crimson, and she knew it would fetch a hefty price. The next gem on the tray was a small but exquisite star sapphire. Rey was caught off guard when a large hand nudged her knees apart. There was the rustle of fabric as Ben gently pushed her skirt up her thighs. She looked down at him and met his warm gaze as her heart started to race.

“While you inspect them, I’d like to do this. Is that okay?”

Heat spread across her cheeks and down her throat. She wasn’t exactly sure what he meant by _this,_ but from the way he was looking up at her, she had an idea. Rey felt wetness seep into her panties as she hesitated for a moment, and then nodded.

He mirrored her nod and let out a small grunt of approval. His hands trembled slightly as he ran them slowly up and down her calves.

“Lovely," he sighed. "Would you take off your underwear for me?”

She swallowed loudly and slid her hands under her skirt to draw them down. His eyes burned into her and she forced herself to hold his gaze. Her panties were not cute or sexy, but Ben couldn’t have cared less-the prize he sought was underneath them. When they were off, he took them, passing them by his nose and inhaling her scent, as if she was a fine vintage. His eyes darkened before he moved closer to kiss a line up her inner thigh.

She’d heard about this before. Rose had told her that some of the men who visited House of Beauty liked to do it. Hux was one. At the time, Rey thought it sounded obscene, but Rose said it was enjoyable, especially if the guy “knew how to do it right.” She fluttered inside, wondering if Ben Solo knew how.

Well...she was about to find out.

  
Her fingers curled into fists at the brush of something warm and wet along at the crease of her thigh…his tongue. He was using his tongue on her. The feeling, the decadence of it nearly caused her to drop the sapphire. She managed to set it back on the tray and settled back in the chair as she gave in to the pleasure of his mouth. 

Ben ran the flat of his tongue slowly up the lips of her pussy, from opening to clit, and then again. She squirmed at the contact, unable to restrain the moan that rose in her throat. She felt something press inside her while his tongue continued its lazy licks.

She had never known anything that felt this good. The knowledge that it came from a man she knew to be capable of shockingly bad behavior somehow did little to reduce the pleasure of it. Perversely, she realized that his recklessness, his dangerous side only excited her more. It didn’t make sense to Rey, but there it was. 

  
He stopped suddenly and she whimpered, opening her eyes and looking down at him with venom. His smile was smug as he noted the desperation in her face. 

  
“You like that, doll? Like when I lick your sweet little pussy, hm?”

  
Gods, but he was filthy. The flash of shame that went through her brought with a gush of new wetness. All she knew is that she didn't want it to stop. 

“Please….” She choked out.

  
“Please? Please _what?”_ He took such delight in toying with her, but at the moment she could not have cared less. “You want me to keep going?”

  
“Yes.” The word slipped out so softly, she could almost pretend she didn’t hear it.

  
Ben heard it though, and that was enough. She felt the press of a thick finger inside her to the knuckle, and then the pressure of his thumb stroking her clit. She was shamed by the sounds escaping her lips as he continued to touch her but there was no way to stop. He took mercy on her and she soon felt his mouth on her clit as he sucked it into his mouth.

  
She thought she would lose her goddamn _mind._

  
A series of shockwaves started low in her body, getting stronger as he continued. She became a rag doll, head falling back, limbs weak as she surrendered to the pleasure wracking her body. The coil tightened as her climax approached, strong, unstoppable. 

  
“Say my name doll," he murmured. " _Come on…_ ”

"Ben," she choked. "Oh...oh, god..."

She was powerless to stop it—her orgasm slammed into her like a freight train, making her eyes roll back in her head, her body convulsing with it. Entranced by the sight, Ben didn’t stop though his cock was so hard he almost came right then. He slowed his movements as she came down slowly and then finally stopped, waiting for her to meet his eyes. He rose to his feet, still painfully hard, and kissed the shell of her ear.

“That was sweet, doll. Next time I make you come, I’ll be inside you.”  
  



End file.
